Montre moi
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: En lisant cette fiction, vous devriez comprendre que le mot "câlin" peut avoir plusieurs sens. Cette fiction est un lemon "soft" sur du Terraink ( Laink et Terracid) Enjoy.


Hey ici Jay,

Déjà bonsoir et bienvenue pour cette petite fic Terraink, elle est un peu courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio.

Attention à vos petits yeux, cette fiction est un **lemon** , je vous ai prévenu.

Pas de correction ce soir, apparemment Eniwe dort déjà, du coup désolé pour les fautes et/ou les formulations de phrases douteuses.

* * *

Montre moi.

La lune brillait dans le ciel noir. Seules deux silhouettes se dessinaient dans le paysages éclairées par les lampadaires. Laink marchait au cotés du grand Terracid, en suivant à peu près son rythme de marche. Il était déjà 4h du matin mais pourtant aucun des deux n'était fatigué. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient de participer au GTXChallenge, l'excitation de ce tournoi exceptionnel pour eux les maintenaient bien éveillés.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur hôtel, et montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur chambre au 5e étage. Laink était tellement heureux d'avoir vécue cette journée avec Terra. De plus le T shirt moulant de son grand partenaire faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite encore. Ce Tshirt dévoilait à merveille la musculature et le torse de Terracid. Arrivés à leur étage, ils sortirent de cette cage métallique et le grand brun remarqua les joues rouges de son petit camarade. Il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre quand soudain Laink le retint par le bras. Celui ci détourna le regard et dis simplement :

« Dis Terra, je sais qu'il est tard mais je peux avoir un petit câlin ce soir ? Juste un seul. »

Terracid sourit, il tira rapidement le bras qui le tenait, claqua la porte et passa sa main sur la joue de Laink. Il l'approcha de lui, le serra de son bras libre et lui chuchotât à l'oreille avec une voix suave :

« Ce soir tu auras un peu plus qu'un simple câlin mon petit Laink. »

Un frisson parcourra le corps de Laink, ce frisson fut encore plus intense quand Terracid colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises puis enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du petit brun. Leur langues jouaient à se caresser avec tellement d'ardeur. Les battements du cœur du Laink se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, sans oublier qu'une bosse s'était formé dans son jean. Rien que le fait de sentir Terra contre lui, qui le caressait un peu partout et faisait de sa bouche une source de plaisir à elle seule, rendait le membre inférieur du petit tellement dur.

Une seule minute s'était écoulée que Laink avait déjà perdu son pantalon et son caleçon, seul sa chemise ouverte était encore sur son corps brûlant. Terra le tira par le bras et le fit tombé à plat ventre sur le lit. Il profita de cette vue sur les fesses de son amant pour retirer son propre haut et ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il s'agenouilla au dessus de lui et lui lécha le cou jusqu'à son oreille. Terra glissait ses mains sur le torse de son amoureux et en descendit une jusqu'à son organe déjà mouillé. Il le caressa d'abord doucement puis le prit en main. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu es déjà dans cet état là, mon pauvre chéri, comment cela va être quand je serais en toi, au plus profond de toi. J'espère que tu tiendras le coup car je compte bien te montrer que ce câlin prouve que tu n'es qu'à moi, mon très cher Laink. »

Ces paroles n'avait fait qu'augmenter la température corporelle de Laink. Il se retourna, fit face à son insolent partenaire et posa sa main sur son entre-jambe lui aussi dur comme jamais. IL le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avec la même intonation :

« Montre moi ça, je t'attend. »

Terracid sourit encore une fois. Il passa alors ses doigts mouillés par le pré-sperme de son amant sur son ouverture, juste en dessous de la zone précédente. Il en plongea deux en son partenaire qui poussa un petit lors de cette introduction douce et violente à la fois. Ces doigts étrangers à son corps bougeaient dans tous les sens dans son être.

Puis Terra retira sa main et rapprocha son organe dur et chaud de la zone humide de Laink. Celui-ci déglutit, puis il sentit sa partie basse se faire pénétrée de façon virulente. Cette sensation de chaleur intense qui s'introduisait en lui était délicieuse. Il entoura le cou de Terra de ses bras, écarta encore plus ses jambes pour sentir chaque mouvement de bassin de son partenaire. Terracid commença à accélérer son rythme d'aller et retours. Laink gémissait à chaque coup de butoirs, le voir accroché à lui ne faisait qu'exciter d'avantage Terra. Son amant le sentait se grossir en lui, les coups de bassin étaient plus rapides, plus violents, plus profonds,plus intenses. Ce coprs étranger en lui touchait si profondement son intérieur, ce qui stimulait son point de plaisir le plus important, et faisait monter doucement un orgasme qui semblait délicieux.

Soudain Laink sentit les dents de Terracid s'enfoncer dans la base de son cou. En apparence cela semblait inapproprié pour la situation mais la vérité était que Laink adorait ça. Ce désir mêlé à un peu de douleur le faisait totalement fondre. Il sentit la marque de ces dents se former sur sa peau. IL adorait ça, il adorait ce sentiment d'appartenir à Terracid, d'être comme marqué au fer rouge par celui-ci. Ces marques lui rappelaient à quel point lui et Terracid étaient liés. Profondément liés.

La combinaison des mouvements de Terra et de cette morsure soudaine fit lacher un cri de plaisir à Laink. Terra saisit le main de son amant et donna un coup encore plus profond que les autres.

Ce fut un explosion de plaisir.

Laink cria de plaisir, ses muscles se crispèrent, comme si le plaisir qui le submergeait était trop immense pour être contenue dans son corps. Terra serra sa main et l'embrassa passionnément. Un baiser qui lui montrait à quel point c'était bon et intense pour lui aussi. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête, plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amoureux essoufflé et dit simplement :

« Tu es à moi mon Laink. »

Laink esquissa un sourire que Terra lui rendit et répondit :

« Je vois ça. Je t'aime, grand taré va. »

* * *

BAM ! Voici ma 2e Terraink. Vous a t'elle plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Si vous aimez ce format de petites fics de 20-25minutes, dites le moi.

Voilà voilà, vous savez où sont les reviews et les tweets (logique Sherlock x3)

Merci de m'avoir, ça me fait plaisir.

Amour sur vous (et pleins de câlins)

Jay


End file.
